


Терпение

by Honocho



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: M/M, PWP, rounds of kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honocho/pseuds/Honocho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С Хиджикатой секс не только урок, но и игра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Терпение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Patience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84057) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



Соджи входит в комнату, бесшумно ступая босыми ногами, и несет чашку чая в одной руке. Он знает, какие из половиц скрипят громче, и осторожно перешагивает через них. И вовсе не из опасения, что его кто-нибудь может услышать. Просто он находит тишину довольно возбуждающей. 

Хиджиката при его приближении даже не поднимает взгляда. Он сидит на полу, невысокий столик перед ним завален отчетами. В полумраке бумага кажется сероватой и отливает золотистым от падающего на нее света одинокой свечи. Расплавленный воск стекает ручейками, и запах дешевого свечного сала перебивается сладковатым, терпким ароматом табака. 

Соджи встает на колени у столика, обхватив чашку обеими ладонями. От чая поднимается пар, нежно касаясь его щеки. Соджи моргает и чуть отклоняет голову. Его распущенные волосы рассыпаются, спадают вперед, мягкие, вымытые до блеска и тщательно расчесанные к этой ночи. Хиджикате всегда нравились его волосы, и Соджи знает, как показать их в лучшем виде.

Он ставит чай на столик и так же, на коленях, переступает вокруг него, пока не оказывается напротив Хиджикаты. Свет луны просвечивает через бумажные стены, разливаясь призрачным сиянием и сгущая тени по углам. Хиджиката выглядит совершенно поглощенным отчетами. Его керамическая трубка лежит, позабытая, на полу, и щепотка свежего, так и не подожженного табака просыпалась из ее чашечки. Он ни взглядом, ни жестом не подает виду, что заметил Соджи, и не смотрит даже на чашку чая. Нахмурившись, он продолжает читать, и пряди чернильно-черных волос обрамляют жесткие линии его лица. 

Соджи складывает руки на коленях и ждет. Он умеет быть очень терпеливым.

Это началось как урок, когда он еще только присоединился к Шинсенгуми. Но с тех пор Соджи не знает, учитель он или же ученик. Сначала Хиджиката лишь хотел преподать ему урок необходимого для самурая смирения. Соджи до сих пор помнит свое изумление, что на него совершенно не обращают внимания, будто его вовсе нет. Он, один из величайших мечников Японии, исключительно талантливый, закаленный суровыми тренировками, чтобы стать с клинком единым целым, привыкший к похвалам и страху сверстников и даже взрослых, – он, гений с мечом… и громогласный надоедливый мальчишка. Никто и никогда не игнорирует гениев и шумных подростков. Но Хиджиката поступил именно так. Он вызвал Соджи к себе и просто проигнорировал.

Это уязвило гордость Соджи, но за то время, что он провел, сидя на коленях и ожидая, когда же наконец Хиджиката обратит на него внимание, что-то изменилось. Соджи начал находить в этом некое удовольствие. Наполовину медитация, наполовину предвкушение… Он превратил свой ребяческий гнев в желание и страсть. Теперь это – игра, в которую они играют вдвоем, ритуал, совершаемый каждый месяц. Ночь полнолуния подходит лучше всего, тогда им не нужны свечи, чтобы освещать свое наслаждение. Сгорая, свечи показывают течение минут и часов, а Соджи предпочитает исчислять время, проведенное с Хиджикатой по тому, как луна медленно плывет по небу. 

Холод постепенно окутывает его, и Соджи дрожит. Он бросает взгляд на футон, разложенный в центре комнаты, один угол стеганого одеяла призывно отогнут. Разумный человек заполз бы в постель и согрелся бы, но Соджи знает – если он так поступит, Хиджиката тотчас же поднимется и выйдет из комнаты. Секс – слишком желанная приманка. Соджи не хочет искать для этого кого-нибудь другого и совершенно не желает удовлетворять сам себя руками. Он хочет только Хиджикату, и он готов ждать его хоть всю ночь. 

Шелест бумаги. Хиджиката поднимает взгляд и словно пришпиливает им Соджи. Возбуждение пронзает Соджи, острое и внезапное, заставляя содрогнуться. Его тело напрягается; он сжимает бедра, вцепившись пальцами в колени, член мгновенно поднимается и твердеет. Соджи переводит дух и выдерживает пристальный взгляд Хиджикаты, замечая по глазам, что его начинает увлекать. Игра, которая началась как обучение терпению, превратилась в соревнование воль. Соджи интересно, кто из них сломается первым. Хиджиката всегда следит за этим, но Соджи не намерен просить его. 

Хиджиката отводит взгляд, разрывая связь. Он снова сосредоточен на бумагах, неспешно собирая их на столе в аккуратную стопку. Он поднимает свою трубку, так же неторопливо набивает табаком и кладет ее на верхний лист стопки. Наконец он берет чашку и делает один-единственный глоток чая, а затем протягивает руку и гасит пламя свечи, сжав фитилек большим и указательным пальцем.

Комната одновременно кажется и темнее, и светлее. Соджи ждет, предвкушая все сильнее, в нем пульсирует нарастающее желание. Он ловит себя на том, что дышит прерывисто, все тело напряжено, скручено сексуальным голодом. Прикосновение легкой хлопковой юкаты к набухшему члену невыносимо, и Соджи чувствует, что его терпение натягивается, как поводок. 

Спокойно и неспешно Хиджиката встает, покачивая чашку с чаем в руке. Не обращая внимания на скрип половиц, он полукругом обходит Соджи и встает позади. Соджи наполняет осознание, что сейчас произойдет. Под тяжелыми распущенными волосами по шее ползет, щекоча, горячая капля пота. Кажется, что кожа натянута от напряжения, а тело жаждет большего, едва сдерживая нетерпение. Тишина гудит в ушах от усилия услышать хоть звук. Соджи кажется, что ему достаточно одного прикосновения, чтобы кончить прямо сейчас.

– Разденься, – говорит Хиджиката, его голос глубок, но без тени эмоций. 

Соджи хватает ртом воздух, реагируя не столько на приказ, сколько на внезапное нарушение тишины. Он медленно распускает оби, и это движение, вместо того, чтобы успокоить нервы, заставляет дрожать еще больше. В сражении, стоит только вступить в схватку, Соджи мгновенно находит успокоение даже в собственной ярости. С Хиджикатой он ни в чем не уверен. Он не в состоянии найти способ справиться с собой и вновь обрести самообладание до тех пор, пока они не дойдут до полного изнеможения. 

Он изящно поводит плечами, и юката соскальзывает по рукам. Соджи позволяет ей упасть, поднимает вверх освободившиеся руки, и одежда опадает складками вокруг его коленей на полу. Он обнажен, и холодный ночной воздух, обволакивающий его, лишь усиливает суть ожидания. 

– Наклонись вперед.

Соджи повинуется, его дыхание ускоряется и обжигает горло. Он знает, что сейчас видит Хиджиката: белокожее стройное тело в лунном свете, изгиб изящной спины, немного разведенные в стороны бедра и приподнятые в бесстыдном зовущем движении ягодицы. Соджи низко опускает голову, и волосы скользят по коже, спадая с плеч и завешивая лицо. 

Он ждет, напоминая себе, что нужно дышать. Нервы натянуты и измотаны, и Соджи чувствует кожей спины едва ощутимое дуновение от взмаха рукава. Спустя удар сердца на его спину внезапно выплескивается теплый чай. Соджи едва сдерживается от изумленного возгласа. Хиджиката тонкой струйкой льет чай по выступающим позвонкам, в расселину между ягодицами.

Чашка падает на пол. Хиджиката с громким стуком опускается на колени и ведет пальцами по влажной спине Соджи там, где пролился чай. Мимолетная нежность касания, тем более ценная из-за того, что столь коротка, и Хиджиката уже скользит рукой ниже, к пояснице, к ягодицам, собирая чайные капли, и вдруг глубоко вставляет палец внутрь.

Соджи не может сдержать вырвавшегося стона. Он слишком любит это мгновение, чтобы отказаться от него, – мгновение, когда Хиджиката вторгается в его тело, открывая и готовя к большему. Соджи подается назад и охает, когда внутри оказывается второй палец. Жар сжигает его. Он покачивается вперед и назад, упираясь в пол коленями и руками, подрагивающими от напряжения.

Пальцы Хиджикаты с силой входят и выходят, и так продолжается какое-то время, потом Хиджиката убирает руку. Он приседает на корточки рядом с Соджи, сжимает в кулаке его волосы, тянет и приказывает:

– В постель. 

Вздох слетает с дрожащих губ Соджи, когда он ползет к футону. Хиджиката выпускает его волосы и растягивается поверх стеганого одеяла, его глаза мерцают в полумраке. Он не говорит ни слова, но властно направляет руки Соджи к полам своей черной юкаты. 

Не в силах уцепиться дрожащими пальцами за края, Соджи просто раздвигает складки ткани в стороны, пока не касается обнаженной кожи. Он облизывает губы, переполненный нахлынувшим потоком почти животного желания. Освободив член Хиджикаты от ткани, Соджи обхватывает его обеими руками, чувствуя силу и жар разгоряченной плоти, скользит пальцами вверх, издавая нечленораздельные звуки при виде выступившей липкой влаги из отверстия на головке. 

Хиджиката крупнее других мужчин, что были у Соджи, и единственное положение, в котором невысокому и тонкому Соджи удобно, – сверху. Он запрокидывает голову, отбрасывая волосы, и перекидывает ногу через бедра Хиджикаты. Капли чая подсыхают на спине. Ему хочется быстрее начать. Соджи разводит бедра, когда Хиджиката сгибает колени и закидывает руки за голову, на его лице лишь вежливое любопытство. Этот взгляд приводит Соджи в ярость, и он садится на член Хиджикаты с гораздо меньшим изяществом, чем намеревался. 

Чай не лучшая смазка, и Соджи шипит, чувствуя, как растянут и наполнен. Мышцы ануса туго сжимаются, и у Хиджикаты перехватывает дыхание, а в глазах мерцает вожделение. Соджи усмехается, довольный его откликом. Мгновение неприятных ощущений стоит единственной секунды неосторожно выказанных истинных чувств Хиджикаты. 

Слившись воедино, они замирают и смотрят друг другу в глаза. У Соджи кружится голова. Его подстегивает нестерпимое желание начать яростную скачку. Он хочет заездить Хиджикату до полного изнеможения, заставить его потерять это нечитаемое выражение лица, хочет слышать, что он выкрикивает. Вместо этого он остается абсолютно неподвижным, лишь сокращая и расслабляя мышцы ануса, сжимая и дразня погруженную в его тело пульсирующую плоть. 

Хиджиката тоже лежит недвижимо, бросая вызов его бездействию. Соджи задыхается, теряя терпение, пытаясь удержать рвущееся на части самообладание. Он слишком долго ждал. Ему хочется верить, что он способен ждать до скончания времен, но на деле все иначе. Он невыносимо хочет Хиджикату, жаждет его грубости, его яростной страсти и жесткого вдалбливания в тело. 

Должно быть, разочарование отражается на его лице. Хиджиката, забавляясь этим, усмехается и жестом приказывает Соджи прикоснуться к себе самому. 

Соджи удивленно смотрит на него, и затем осознание отдается внутри завитком быстрой, как ртуть, похоти – Хиджиката хочет, чтобы его использовали. Не только Соджи терпеливо отсрочивает свое наслаждение; Хиджиката тоже сдерживается, выжидая, наблюдая и требуя развлечения. 

Соджи решает, что плевок в ладонь облегчит движение руки по члену, но передумывает. Порой трение ничем не смазанной кожи возбуждает сильнее, чем скольжение влажной плоти. Он широко разводит колени и немного приподнимается, пока жесткие волоски на лобке Хиджикаты не начинают щекотать ягодицы. Он показывает себя всего Хиджикате, тот улыбается и останавливает жадный взгляд на его члене. 

Соджи хочется задержать этот момент, и он играет пальцами по всей длине члена. Потирает ладонью головку, размазывая выступившую смазку по твердому стволу. Прикосновение доводит его до исступления, и он перестает медленно ласкать себя, с силой сжимая член в кулаке. Он тянет его, ловя ртом воздух, ускоряя ритм, и дрочит, опускаясь на член Хиджикаты. Соджи издает короткий смешок, задерживает дыхание и наслаждается тем, что пользуется Хиджикатой и что Хиджиката пользуется им. 

Улыбка сползает с лица Хиджикаты, и теперь он смотрит сосредоточенным и напряженным взглядом. Соджи представляет, как его наслаждение вытекает из него и впитывается в Хиджикату, и ускоряет взмахи и падения своих бедер, увеличивает силу удара. Это похоже на упражнения с боккеном или бой с тенью – требует концентрации, и это безумно хорошо, но что-то ускользает. Соджи хочется большего, чем наблюдение. 

Его глаза подергиваются дымкой, волосы падают на лицо, лезут в глаза, липнут к раскрытым губам. Он слишком разгорячен, ошеломлен, захвачен безумным желанием кончить, но кончить от осознания того, что Хиджиката имеет его, яростно вдалбливаясь изо всех сил. Он сжимает свободную руку в кулак и бьет Хиджикату в грудь, пытаясь принудить его к действию. 

– Пожалуйста! – шипит Соджи, ненавидя себя за то, что сломался первым и умоляет Хиджикату. – Не заставляй меня больше ждать!

Хиджиката взрывается хохотом.

– Ты сам заставляешь меня ждать. Я думаю, ты сам не осознаешь, на что способен.

Соджи пораженно сбивается с ритма. Хиджиката пользуется моментом, захватывает запястья Соджи, скручивает его и переворачивает, полностью изменяя их позу. Соджи задыхается, рвано хватая воздух, когда Хиджиката наваливается на него всем весом. Одеяло сбивается под ними в ком, и Соджи на мгновение замирает, прежде чем реагирует на это. Инстинктивно в нем вспыхивает злость и отголоски паники, перекрываемые неутолимой страстью. Он не хочет быть снизу и пытается бороться, но Хиджиката входит в него с такой силой, что у Соджи перехватывает дух. Соджи выгибается от блаженства, и все мысли и опасения вылетают из головы. Такое бывает во время сражения. Или когда секс доставляет истинное наслаждение. 

От рваного тяжелого дыхания саднит горло. Соджи рвется к Хиджикате, вжимаясь, чтобы быть ближе, чувствуя привкус пота и табака. Спутанные волосы, упавшие на лицо, слепят его. Он мотает головой из стороны в сторону. Хиджиката – пламень и ярость на нем, внутри него, и Соджи толкается навстречу, парирует и наносит удары снова и снова, пока почти не впадает в прострацию. Наслаждение испепеляет его, и всплеск горячей жидкости растекается между ними, не кровь, а семя, густое и терпкое. 

Хиджиката вжимается в него и замирает, отчаянно бормоча неистовые слова любви куда-то Соджи в волосы. Соджи кусает его и рассыпается смехом, в последних отголосках остаточного напряжения иссушенный и сокрушенный оргазмом. Они так и лежат, слившись телами воедино, и Соджи поднимает взгляд, чтобы разглядеть просвечивающую сквозь бумагу луну и по свету определить ее положение.

Наконец Соджи высвобождается из путаницы рук, ног, одежд и волос, из жара, липкости спермы и сияния своей пагубной зависимости. Он вытягивает голую ногу, указывая пальцами ступни в холодный ночной воздух, затем обхватывает ей талию Хиджикаты и теснее прижимает его к себе. В голове ясно, как после боя, и он чувствует, как тепло удовлетворения растекается по телу. Он издает долгий довольный вздох.

– Ты не представляешь, что ты сделал для меня.

Хиджиката приподнимается на локте и убирает с глаз Соджи прядь волос.

– Нет, – произносит он мягким, обволакивающим, как дым, голосом, – это ты не представляешь, что сделал для меня.


End file.
